


Meet the Parents

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Percy have been seeing each other for nearly a year and it's time to meet the parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

They have been seeing each other for nearly a year when Anthony asks one Sunday morning over breakfast, the quiver in his voice belying any attempt at casualness, "Would you like to meet my parents next weekend? It's their anniversary, and they've invited me... and a guest, if I like."

Percy knows a little bit about Anthony's family by now, from the bits and snatches that Anthony has told him in passing here and there. His mother is not quite a Squib, but nearly so; she didn't have enough magic to attend a wizarding school, although she learned a few spells from her own parents. Anthony's father works for the Ministry. Percy has forgotten his precise title but recalls vaguely that he helps maintain the Muggle-repellent charms on various magical locations. Mara, Anthony's sister, is much older than he is and lives in Germany, returning to Britain rarely.

"Would they know?" Percy asks. "About us?" He pours himself another cup of tea and sips, the clean taste of it reassuring.

Anthony nods. "I've told you, they know how I am. If I bring you to their house like this, they'll assume you're my boyfriend." He looks anxious, poking at the remnants of his egg. "My mother will probably ask you a lot about yourself and your family; that's just how it is with her, but if she gets too pushy you can signal me and I'll distract her, all right? My father isn't nearly so bad."

Percy takes a deep breath. "All right," he says, rewarded by the happiness he sees on Anthony's face.

Once he has met Anthony's family, he thinks, it will be more than time for Anthony to meet his.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emiime, who asked for Percy/Anthony Goldstein, visiting family (Percy's or Anthony's).


End file.
